Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof, and particularly to a wired circuit board, such as a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive, and a producing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive or the like, while a slider on which a magnetic head is mounted is mounted thereon. In recent years, on such suspension board circuits, various electronic elements have been mounted in addition to magnetic heads in accordance with the use purposes thereof. For example, on a suspension board with circuit for thermally-assisted recording, a light emitting element or the like is mounted. Thus, in a suspension board with circuit, to electrically connect an electronic element or a light emitting element and improve electric properties to the electronic element or the light emitting element, the number of terminal portions and wires to be connected to the electronic element or the light emitting element has increased. This requires the terminal portions and the wires to be placed at a higher density.
To meet the requirement, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed which includes a first insulating layer, a first conductive layer formed on the first insulating layer and having a first terminal portion and a first wire, a second insulating layer formed on the first insulating layer so as to cover the first conductive layer, and a second conductive layer formed on the second insulating layer and having a second terminal portion and a second wire (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2009-129490). In the suspension board with circuit of Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2009-129490, over and under the second insulating layer, the first terminal portion/first wire and the second terminal portion/second wire can respectively be placed. This provides higher-density placement of the individual terminal portions and the individual wires.